In recent years, progress has been made in the research and development of display devices that use the phenomenon of electroluminescence occurring in organic material. Each pixel of such a display device is composed of an anode and a cathode with an organic light-emitting layer therebetween. For driving the display device, holes are injected through the anode and electrons are injected through the cathode. Then, holes and electrons recombine in the organic light-emitting layer, and light is emitted.
Banks composed of insulating material partition the organic light-emitting layer between adjacent pixels. The organic light-emitting layer is formed by dripping ink that includes organic light-emitting material into each region partitioned by the banks and drying the ink.
However, it is problematic to even out the film thickness of the organic light-emitting layer formed in this way.
To even out the film thickness of the organic light-emitting layer, Patent Literature 1 for example recites technology to provide a convexity on the surface of the bank in order to control the pinning location of the ink. In other words, using the technology suggested in Patent Literature 1, the pinning location of the ink dripped in one pixel can be set to the convexity. As a result, uniform film thickness can be guaranteed to a certain degree.